Shadow Hearts
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Roxas was better now, finally combined with Sora into one being. What happens when something occurs, separating the two of them, and transforming Roxas into a Pokemon, along with the rest of the XIII? Rated T for possible violence. First crossover! TF.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do something different. Yeah, I know plenty of these Organization XIII and Pokémon stories exist, but I wanted t****o write my own. I mostly got this idea from one of the most amazing fanfictions I have ever read; XIII Pokémon by PKAquaFlame. Plus, even after having an account for over a year, I have never published a crossover story yet. Well, I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts, but I really wish I was a Pokemon Trainer and owned Pokemon... Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He lied down on the sand, enjoying the beautiful summer day. He could feel the hot sun beating down upon his chest. The sand felt wonderful underneath his body. The waves of the ocean danced on the shore, gently stroking his feet. He put his arms underneath his head, and slowly drifted off to sleep, relaxed under the sun…<em>

_ "Sora!" A girl called, waking him from his brief nap on the beach. Sora leaned up, reluctantly, looking at the source of the voice. The familiar girl with red hair reaching her shoulders made his face heat up from something other than the sun. Her eyes were light blue like the sky. Sora could watch her all day, and be fascinated. However, she didn't look too pleased right now. Sora moaned._

_ "Kairi, why did you wake me up?" Sora whined. "I was just beginning to go to sleep."_

_ "For one thing, high tide is coming in an hour. I assume you don't want to drown." Kairi pointed out. "However, I need your help for something. I can't find Riku; can you help me?" Sora nodded, sitting up._

_ "Why do you need to find him?" Sora asked._

_ "He said he was going to be meeting me a half an hour ago. It isn't like Riku to be late." Kairi explained._

_ "Maybe he forgot?" Sora suggested. "Did you try his phone?" _

_ "Yeah, but you know Riku; his phone is always off." Kairi pointed out. "I'm sure he didn't forget."_

_ "What were you going to do?" Sora asked, slightly envious._

_ "Oh not much really…" Kairi muttered. "Riku just had something to give me." Sora was getting more suspicious; could it be Papaya fruit? Kairi laughed at Sora's facial expression. "He was giving me my hairbrush. His little sister needed to borrow it." Sora's face softened._

_ "Okay!" Sora grinned. "Let's find Riku!" He looked at Kairi for a second. "Are you sure he isn't still on the main island?"_

_ "Maybe, but I don't think so. Riku doesn't like being on the main island very often." Kairi pointed out. They searched looked all around the island, having no luck. They asked Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie if they had seen Riku. All three of them hadn't. _

_ "Well, there's one place we didn't check." Sora pointed out. "The cavern!"_

_ "Why would Riku be there?" Kairi wondered. "I mean, we haven't used the cavern since our adventure two years ago."_

_ "Don't know." Sora said. "But it's worth a look!" The two of them made their way to the cavern. On the wall in chalk was still Sora and Kairi's drawing of them sharing a Papaya fruit. That made Sora grin. At the end of the cavern, they both saw a familiar boy looking the other way. He was looking into the light._

_ "Hey Riku!" Sora called. "Why are you here? Kairi said that she was-" Riku turned around, revealing his face. Sora and Kairi both gasped. The face was a lot more grown up than  
>Riku's face. It was a familiar face that Sora had fought against various times. "Ansem." Sora sneered angrily. RikuAnsem said nothing, simply grinning._

_ "What's going on?" Kairi whispered. Sora shrugged, but stared in shock. The light lit up the cavern. Sora screamed, suddenly feeling an intense pain. "Sora!" Kairi cried. Sora could feel himself splitting apart almost. He felt empty, as he hit the ground, unconscious._

* * *

><p>He felt himself falling through the sky. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find out that he was literally falling through the sky, and it wasn't a dream. Surprised, he struggled to somehow stop his descent. However, he didn't have arms. He stared at the legs he was given. He had four brown legs that were awfully small. He felt a lot smaller than his usual self as a nobody.<p>

"Oh my god, there's a Pokémon falling!" Someone shouted, as he came closer to the ground. Pokémon? What was that? He was very confused. Suddenly, a psychic force grabbed him, and descended him slowly to the ground. He hit the ground, and stood up, feeling extremely short.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, rushing over to him. He stared at it. It had weird wings, and it resembled a moth. It was a lavender color; something he had never seen before.

"W-What are you?" He asked.

"Um…I'm a Venomoth…?" Venomoth said, confused. "Did you hit your head when you fell out of the sky?"

"I…" He was extremely puzzled. "What am I?"

"You're an Eevee of course!" Venomoth smiled. "Hey, you must have had a rough day. It isn't everyday you fall out of the sky." She chuckled. "Do you want me to bake you some cookies and milk? You can stay at my place if you want. You look pretty shaken up."

"Uh…sure…" He said, following her. They walked inside a building. Venomoth went into the kitchen, and started getting cookies and milk ready.

"Make yourself at home!" Venomoth said. "If you need the restroom, it's upstairs." He thanked her, and went upstairs to the bathroom. He was perplexed; why would a… Pokémon, he assumed was the word, need a bathroom? Walking inside the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror, and nearly passed out. He had brown, dog-like ears. He had a furry neck and he had a tail. He had to admit, he looked kind of cute.

_How did I transform into this thing…?_ He wondered. He thought about what he last remembered. He had formed one with Sora. They had become one whole person. But, why is Sora not here, and it's just him?

"Sora?" Roxas called, wondering if perhaps he was sharing the same experience. There was no response. Roxas sighed, walking back downstairs. He didn't know what was going on, but he assumed he would have to learn how to live as an Eevee. It was hard to get used to walking on four legs.

"Your cookies are ready!" Venomoth said cheerfully. Roxas had never known anyone who was that nice to him. All the people he knew were emotionless. Come to think of it, what happened to the other Organization members? Right after he thought the question, it came back to him; they were all dead, killed by Sora. Roxas didn't care about most of the Organization. He got along with a few of them, but only one of them actually mattered. Well, two, depending if Xion counted. Roxas remembered Axel's death, and it made him want to cry. Wait…Roxas wanted to cry? He had no emotions! Even more puzzled, Roxas decided to eat the cookies. He sat, the best he could, at the table, awaiting the cookies.

"…Thanks…" Roxas muttered, eating the cookies. "They're really good." Venomoth beamed.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Venomoth smiled, sitting across the table from him. "Where are you from anyway?" Roxas didn't know how to reply to that.

"…Twilight Town." Roxas answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Sounds pretty! I've never heard of it before…" Venomoth said.

"Where are we now?" Roxas asked.

"We are in Uniceville!" Venomoth told him. It didn't sound familiar to Roxas.

"So…are we Pokémon?" Roxas asked, to confirm his suspicion. Venomoth stared at him, as if he was stupid.

"No duh!" Venomoth said. "We all are Pokémon."

"What about animals?" Roxas wondered aloud.

"What's an animal?" Venomoth wondered.

"It's…nothing." Roxas muttered. "I should get going. Thank you for the cookies." Venomoth smiled, as Roxas left her house. Roxas walked, unsure of where to go. As he continued walking through the city, he thought about everything. Why was he a Pokémon? Why wasn't he still with Sora? He remembered some memories being with Sora; seeing everyone from the Organization dying. Roxas had been slightly saddened by a few of the deaths, but only one really meant anything. Roxas could picture those familiar flames dancing around number VIII. That familiar, untrustworthy face, always with that mysterious and sly smirk… Roxas's eyes darkened. Before he could think about it longer, he felt himself bump into another Pokémon. "Ah, err, sorry." Roxas quickly apologized.

"That's quite alright." The Pokémon muttered. Roxas stepped back, looking at the Pokémon. It was a giant snowflake-like Pokémon with a face. "Is something the matter?" The Pokémon asked, looking up at Roxas.

"No, I'm fine." Roxas replied. "I'll be on my way."

"In the world of science, one learns that asking questions can lead you to an answer you have been searching for." The Pokémon said. Roxas paused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked.

"You seem perplexed. You're lost, wondering for an answer. You don't know what you are, I am safe to presume." Roxas nodded slowly.

"More or less…" Roxas admitted.

"You remind me of someone I knew in a far away land." The crystallized Pokémon faced Roxas. "In this world, they call me Cryogonal. Observations indicate that you are an Eevee. I have observed other Eevees as well."

"There are others like me?" Roxas asked.

"Precisely." Cryogonal answered. "Based on my observations, in this world of these mysterious beings known as Pokémon, there are many of one specific Pokémon. Certain Pokémon can evolve into a stronger Pokémon."

"What do you mean by your observations? Are you not from around here?" Roxas asked. "You mentioned another world…"

"Ah yes, I am not from around here." Cryogonal said. "If I told you my tale, I believe you would have a difficult time processing my story as reality."

"I've lived through some strange things." Roxas muttered. "I'm sure your story isn't as weird as mine." Cryogonal smirked, looking slightly odd.

"You share many attributes with a… acquaintance I had. Two acquaintances actually, since technically they were the same person. However, one was definitely less annoying." Roxas raised an eyebrow. This was more than a coincidence. He knew that Cryogonal had to have known him… could he have been a part of the Organization as well? Also, considering that he was a giant snowflake, there was only one option…

"Number IV?" Roxas asked.

"Not bad." Cryogonal smirked. "I suppose my hypothesis was correct, number XIII…Roxas."

"It's been a while, Vexen. You've been…"

"I was deceased, yes, I remember." Vexen snapped. "I was the first to go, wasn't I?"

"That's what I heard…" Roxas admitted.

"What became of Sora?" Vexen asked. Roxas explained everything that happened after Vexen's death, including everything about Sora and everyone's deaths. "Intriguing…" Vexen muttered.

"Why are you…alive? Why are we these Pokémon?" Roxas asked.

"That's a valid question." Vexen paused. "I can feel something in my chest; something I've never felt. I have a theory, but I don't know why…"

"What is it?" Roxas asked puzzled.

"As we, somehow, morphed into these Pokémon, we somehow gained…a heart." Vexen explained. "That's only a prediction however. I've heard about heartbeats before, and that is what I believe I can currently feel." Roxas thought for a second.

"I felt emotions before." Roxas whispered. "I felt…sadness…"

"What evoked this emotion?" Vexen asked.

"I remembered something…It doesn't matter." Roxas didn't want to talk about Axel's death. Suddenly, something occurred to him. If Vexen was alive somehow, didn't that mean the same for Axel…? A smile spread across Roxas's face.

"You're smiling." Vexen observed.

"Oh, I am?" Roxas asked, his smile evaporating.

"Evidently, a pleasant thought must have crossed your mind." Vexen said.

"Do you think the rest of the Organization has turned into these Pokémon also?" Roxas asked.

"Most likely. It would be peculiar if only we transformed." Vexen predicted. "The sky is darkening. We should find a place to stay until we can solve this puzzle."

"Where will we stay?" Roxas asked, following Vexen.

"I noticed a hotel around here." Vexen told him. "We could stay there for the night. I am currently unsure about how long we will be in this form." Roxas nodded, and followed Vexen to the hotel. At the desk, there was a Pokémon with a mouth on the back of it. Its body was yellow, and the head thing was black.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We'd like a room." Vexen said. Roxas suddenly realized how the receptionist could easily interpret that. Either Vexen didn't notice or he didn't care, since he didn't correct himself.

"Of course. That'll be Twenty Dollars." Roxas stared blankly at her. Dollars?

"Are you able to exchange munny for dollars?" Vexen asked.

"Munny?" The receptionist looked confused. "Wow, I've never heard of that before! I'll take it." Vexen pulled out five munnies. The receptionist smiled, and gave them their key card.

"Does five munnies convert into twenty dollars?" Roxas asked. An elevator arrived, and Roxas and Vexen both stepped inside.

"Nope. However, the receptionist doesn't need to know that." Vexen replied. He smirked. "That's what Luxord does, doesn't he? He rips people off, and keeps a straight face. Interesting…" There was silence between the two ex-Organization members; only hearing the sound of the ascending elevator. Reaching their floor, Vexen and Roxas stepped out, and went to their room. Luckily, there were two beds, so they each took one. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Roxas immediately crashed.

* * *

><p>She kept running, running until she could stop. She was a mutant, a thing that shouldn't exist. The dark, foggy figure chased her, trying to put her into the nightmare. Although the nightmare she lived through was the only happy moments of her life, she didn't want to see that. She embraced who she was; one who shouldn't exist. However, she did, and she had to live with that burden. She knew what she was; a fake, simply a duplication. Once in her life, she understood herself. However, with these new changes made to herself that she herself caused, she was new, unknowing. As she dashed forward, she could see light in front of her; just a few more feet and… Darkness suddenly concealed her vision.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending may seem confusing. However, as the story progresses, everything will be explained. I hope you enjoyed. Action and drama will occur later in the story. Please review and favoritealert!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me make something clear. I deeply apologize for not updating in over two months. There is something called school and finals that takes up all of my time. Since I am shooting to do well on extremely well in every class, I must put school as my top priority, and thus, updating fanfictions takes a long time. However, now that summer break is beginning and I don't have plans for the summer until August, you can expect updates more frequently! I want to quickly apologize as well for the lame chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know I am alive. I promise next chapter will move along the plot. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

Unlike many other times in his life, Roxas woke up, having no dreams he recalled about falling or something in that sort. It took him a few seconds to remember he was an Eevee. Turning over, he noticed a giant snowflake, Vexen, on a separate bed, still asleep. Roxas yawned, and got off the bed, his tail moving to the side of him.

"I see you're awake." Roxas faced Vexen, whose eyes were opened. "We should get some breakfast, assuming Pokémon eat breakfast." Roxas nodded, as he followed Vexen out of the room. Upon exiting the hotel, they saw a Pokémon with a very long tongue.

"Excuse me, where do you think you two are going?" It yelled, clearly enraged. "You are not obliged to steal from me!" The long-tongued Pokémon chased after two other Pokémon. One of the two Pokémon was green with lightning bolt almost marks, and the other had two red flowers for ears and a grass skirt.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked the tongued Pokémon. The tongued Pokémon turned to him.

"Could you help me? Those two thieves over there stole my credit card!" The Pokémon moaned.

"What makes you believe you are able to trust us? You are asking two random strangers for help." Vexen wondered.

"Well, I just thought since you approached me…" The tongued Pokémon sighed. "Besides, I've never heard of an Eevee that isn't nice." Roxas looked away.

"Not to sound stupid, but what Pokémon are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a Lickitung of course!" Lickitung grinned momentarily. "Well, if you're going to help me, can you go now?"

"We are busy with…"

"Of course." Roxas interrupted. Vexen looked at Roxas, dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much!" Lickitung smiled. Roxas ran forward, looking for the two thieves.

"What are you doing?" Vexen hissed.

"I don't know… It just seemed right…" Roxas admitted.

"You _have_ spent too much time with Sora, helping people for no apparent reason." Vexen sighed. "I can safely presume having a heart can contribute to this sudden niceness… Let's get this over with quickly." Vexen followed Roxas in their search for the thieves. When they were within distance, Roxas suddenly paused. "What are you doing?" Vexen wondered. Suddenly, Roxas lunged forward, and attacked the flower one.

"What was that…?" Roxas wondered. The flower Pokémon dropped the credit card. Roxas picked it up with his mouth, and ran back to Vexen.

"Argh! I can't move! I feel…paralyzed." The grass Pokémon hissed.

"Ugh, leave this to me. Whatever I am, I'm pretty sure I have a ton of speed." The greenish-dog ran over to Roxas, and shot electric at him. Roxas yelled in pain, as everything went black.

_He sat on the clock tower, sitting with his best friends. The sun was setting. He could feel the taste of wonderful sea salt ice cream in his mouth. Despite having no emotions, Roxas could still smile. He didn't know what love was, but he felt the closest thing to that with these two._

"He should be better now!~" A voice said cheerfully. Roxas's eyes opened slowly, and the first thing he saw was a pink ball. What…?

"He seems to have awakened!" The pink ball Pokémon smiled. "I am Blissey, the doctor in town. Come here if you ever feel sick or faint again!" Roxas nodded, and thanked her. As he stood up, he saw Vexen and the two previous thieves.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, turning to Vexen.

"Well, Pokémon have four things called moves. Utilizing these moves cleverly help in Pokémon battles and life. That's the information I have gathered. Apparently, when you attacked the Bellossom, more commonly known as Marluxia, you used a move called Body Slam which has a small chance of paralyzing. Marluxia was paralyzed, and then Larxene, or Manectric, used a move called Thunderbolt to knock you unconscious."

"You forgot to mention that there are Pokémon types." Marluxia said. "For example, I am a grass Pokémon and Larxene is an electric Pokémon." Roxas nodded.

"Why were you two stealing the credit card?" Roxas wondered.

"Why not? We don't exactly have money here, and we needed it." Larxene said.

"Isn't that…wrong?" Roxas wondered.

"I had some respect for you in the Organization, but I suppose that bastard Sora inspired you to be some goody two shoes." Larxene muttered.

"Have you two run into any other members?" Vexen asked.

"Nope, although I have seen a ton of Pokémon on fire and any one of them could be number VIII." Marluxia pointed out.

"Oh god, he was as annoying as hell!" Larxene hissed. "Nothing compared to number IX though." Roxas looked at the ground, suddenly missing Axel more. Roxas remembered the last time he saw Axel. Since he had not remembered Axel at that moment and had Sora's memories, he wasn't upset watching his best friend die. However now, having emotions and being himself, Roxas was filled with melancholy. Roxas felt something wet fall down his cheek. Roxas looked up at the sky, expecting to see rain. However, it was a clear, sunny day.

"XIII, are you listening?" Roxas snapped back to reality, turning to face three members of the previous Organization.

"Y-Yeah, sorry…" Roxas said.

"Larxene and Marluxia have inhabited an apartment building, so no longer have use for the hotel room." Vexen explained. Roxas nodded.

"You two got a room together?" Larxene wondered, an eyebrow raised. "Hm, hm?"

"It was simply used as a room to sleep in, with _separate _beds." Vexen muttered.

"Well, let's go to the apartment." Marluxia led them to the apartment him and Larxene shared.

"So, how many bedrooms are there?" Roxas wondered.

"Only two, so we'll have to go two and two." Marluxia said.

"I don't feel comfortable sharing with a boy!" Larxene moaned. "I want my own room!"

"You conceited bitch. We want to be alone too, but you don't see us begging!" Marluxia pointed us.

"Well, you are all dudes!" Larxene said. "Thus, I am obliged to having my own room." She smirked at Vexen.

"Frankly, it is not confirmed that Pokémon have sexes." Vexen pointed out.

"Why wouldn't they?" Marluxia wondered.

"I believe they do, but that is just a prediction." For the rest of the walk, Larxene and Marluxia argued about nonsense. Roxas tuned them out, and thought more about Axel.

Finally, the four of them arrived back at the apartment. Feeling slightly drowsy, Roxas went to his room that he was sharing with Vexen and Marluxia, and drifted off to sleep.

"_Sora!" Kairi cried, as Sora collapsed to the ground. Gradually, Sora began to vanish, as if he had never been there. Kairi gasped. She turned to Riku/Ansem, her eyes widening. "What did you do to him?" _

"_He is vital." Riku/Ansem said darkly. "He is the key." _

"_Sora is done with the keyblade! He has not fought against heartless or nobodies in almost two years!" Kairi said angrily. Riku/Ansem merely smirked, as a dark portal formed behind him. He walked into the dark portal. Before leaving, he faced Kairi._

"_The Shadow Hearts lie with you." He whispered. _

"…_What?" Riku/Ansem was suddenly gone. _

**I know, the endings of both chapters were very strange and confusing. However, I promise, they will shortly be explained. I am almost done with finals and school for the summer, so expect the next chapter within a month! Please favorite, review, and alert to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, it's time for the next chapter! I promised you guys progression this chapter, so here you go; progression! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

It has been one week since Roxas initially arrived in Uniceville. In the week's time, he, Vexen, Larxene, and Marluxia have officially learned to get around in town. Roxas is still staying at the apartment. Roxas even learned how to use his new form as an Eevee. It was still a bit unfamiliar, but Roxas could at least walk without tripping everywhere he went.

"Roxas, you alright? You've been staring into space for quite a while." Roxas looked up, glancing at Vexen. Larxene and Marluxia were arguing as usual.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine… I was just thinking…" Roxas answered. The four previous Organization members were sitting at a bar. Larxene was beginning to get tipsy. Vexen insisted on not drinking, and simply drank water. Marluxia was mocking Larxene. Although Roxas was not sure if Pokemon or nobodies technically had ages, he knew he was sixteen, thus couldn't drink. Instead, Roxas drank water like Vexen.

"Wow, I haven't drank like this in ages!~" Larxene exclaimed, her voice slightly slurred. "Xemnas was way too determined to complete Kingdom Hearts! Bah, we have hearts now! A heart of alcohol! Ah yes, the beer! Wahahahahaha!"

"Larxene, you're beginning to scare me…" Marluxia said.

"I am the queen of thunder! I go boom! Well, who's up for a drinking game? Pong? Strip Poker?"

"You…aren't wearing clothes." Vexen pointed out.

"I'd be into a game of poker, without the strip aspect." A Pokemon floated over to them. Roxas watched it, curious to what it was.

"It is classified as a Bronzong, a psychic-steel type." Vexen muttered, as if he read Roxas's thoughts.

"Drunk Larxene with Poker? Ooh, this is going to be good… I'm so in!" Marluxia jumped up. "You two in for a round of Poker?"

"I do not want to meddle in a useless game of Poker." Vexen said calmly, sipping his water.

"Are you in XIII?" Marluxia asked.

"Alright." Roxas responded. Vexen stared at him, surprised by his sudden interest in playing Poker.

"You four have fun… I will meet you back at the apartment." Vexen left the bar. The four found a poker table to play on.

"Oohhhhh, I want to bet everything!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Larxene, we didn't even start playing." Marluxia pointed out.

"That's a terrible poker face." Bronzong muttered. "Larxene…hm…"

"What do you want with my name, poker boy?" Larxene wondered, deliriously. Roxas stared at Bronzong, realization kicking in.

"Number X…" Roxas said.

"XIII." Bronzong smiled inwardly. "Well, well, the rumors are true."

"Hello Luxord." Marluxia said. "What rumors?"

"That the Organization…" Suddenly, there was the sound of shattering glass. A fighting Pokemon was lying on the ground, and a dark dog-like Pokemon was snarling.

"You bastard Houndoom! You're messing with the wrong Pokemon. You're a puny dark Pokemon, and I am a fighting Machoke!" He pounded his chest.

"I prefer to classify as a fire." Houndoom breathed fire, and spat it in his direction. Machoke cart-wheeled, and landed behind Houndoom.

"Can't hide your weaknesses." Machoke built momentum, and struck the Houndoom. It roared in pain. A crowd gathered around the fighting pair.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Larxene screeched.

"XII, shut up." Luxord sighed.

"She's extremely wasted." Marluxia pointed out.

"Ooh, I hit you hard, didn't I?" Machoke taunted. "You pathetic weakling." Sneering, the Houndoom let out an insane amount of fire. Machoke cringed, seeming to be burnt.

"Burn, in the center of the scorching flames!" Houndoom taunted.

"Damn…" Machoke fell to the ground.

"Don't ever call me weak. Got it memorized?" Roxas gasped, as Houndoom backed off, and left the bar.

"Wait, wait!" Roxas cried. "Number VIII!" Houndoom had already left. A shadow crossed Roxas's face. "…Axel."

"You got burnt! Heh, no pun intended." Larxene hissed. Roxas looked at the ground.

"Let's go back; it's getting late." Marluxia said.

"Where are we going?" Luxord wondered, following the others out of the bar. Marluxia and Luxord helped Larxene, while Roxas trailed behind.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment later." Roxas suddenly said.

"Alright." Roxas ran off, in hopes of finding Axel. Suddenly, Roxas heard footsteps from an alleyway. Roxas saw Houndoom walking down the alleyway. Walking in a dark alleyway at night with Axel gave Roxas déjà vu. He remembered the night he left the Organization. Roxas didn't know how to start a conversation with his old best friend.

"Wait!" Roxas called. Houndoom paused, peering over its shoulder.

"What do you want, kid?" Houndoom hissed.

"I, um, saw your performance at the bar. It was really impressive." Roxas spat.

"Why would a kid like you be in a bar?" Houndoom wondered. "Whatever. Why are you talking to me?"

"It's just…" Roxas looked away. "You seem really cool." Roxas tried to sound innocent.

"Hey kid, back off. It would be your own benefit if you simply stayed away from me. Got it memorized?" Houndoom started walking away.

"I'll always memorize you…" Roxas muttered. "I'll find you soon, VIII." Houndoom turned around at once, staring at him.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend." Roxas replied. Without turning back, Roxas walked away, leaving Houndoom to stare at him in confusion. As soon as he was a safe distance away, tears danced down Roxas's face. He remembered all of the wonderful memories with Axel. He missed it all. Feeling a bit tired, Roxas walked inside the apartment, and immediately fell to sleep.

"OH SHIT, I REMEMBERED WHY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN DRUNK IN AGES! UGHHHHHHH!" Larxene's piercing scream awoke Roxas. He could safely assume Larxene was having a hangover.

"XII…" Luxord sighed. He turned to Roxas. "Judging by your facial expression, you did not have luck finding VIII."

"Y-Yeah." Roxas lied. He didn't admit that he had cowered out, and actually found Axel. Luxord stared at him suspiciously, and then shrugged it off. Roxas got down from his bed, and made his way to where Marluxia and Vexen sat.

"How did you sleep Roxas?" Marluxia asked.

"I slept alright…" Roxas admitted. "Larxene woke me up this morning with her moans, but…" Roxas was interrupted by a loud bang that sounded like a bomb.

"What was that?" Luxord wondered, walking to everyone else. Larxene followed, groaning.

"Really? A bomb has to go off when I have a hangover? Everything is already louder than it sounds! UGH."

"We don't know for certain if it was a bomb." Vexen muttered. Roxas walked to the window, and saw fire outside, burning on many buildings.

"Guys, look outside." Roxas said. The others made their way to the window.

"Oh my…" Marluxia gasped.

"Pretty damn hard to be nonchalant with emotions…" Luxord grumbled.

"Let's go see what happened." The few organization members left the apartment, and explored the damage.

"Stay back, we're firefighters; let us deal with this!" A few water Pokemon stepped forward, and began spraying the fire with water attacks.

"Excuse us, but we would like to know what happened." Marluxia asked.

"A bomb seems to have exploded." A seahorse Pokemon said. We don't know the cause, but it's likely from Dusknoir's group.

"What's Dusknoir's group?" Larxene wondered.

"You know, that group led by Dusknoir that can't stop screwing up the city! They insist on searching for 'perfect silence,' or some crap like that. It consists of Dusknoir, with Golem, Xatu, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and that new Houndoom." Roxas gasped.

"Tell us about Houndoom." Roxas said.

"Wasn't there a Houndoom fighting yesterday at that bar?" Larxene wondered.

"Yup, and he's VIII." Marluxia explained.

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Larxene whined. Marluxia opened his mouth to protest. Roxas turned back to the firefighter.

"I don't know much about the Houndoom…" The firefighter admitted.

"The fires are all clear." A Pokemon announced, clearly the head of the firefighters. "Good job men."

"Well, that's sexist." Larxene muttered.

"If you have any other questions, see us at the fire station." The seahorse Pokemon walked away.

"Not bad Dewgong! You completed your first mission!" Dewgong smiled inwardly. The firefighters began leaving, when they saw more fire.

"What's up with the fire?" Luxord wondered. "I didn't hear a bomb that time…"

"There are Fire Pokemon here that can start fires." Vexen pointed out. "Perhaps it is even VIII." Roxas looked at the ground.

"Everyone, this town is dangerous!" A voice screamed. Roxas stared at the source of the voice, gasping. It was an Eevee, like him, but it was a different color.

"A shiny Pokemon?" A voice exclaimed.

"There is darkness coming. A powerful darkness that is hunting for thirteen unique Pokemon. If you are one of the thirteen, you know what I mean. I am not one of you, but I am the forgotten fourteenth." Roxas's eyes widened. "Be careful, and never forget." The shiny Eevee fell to the ground, as a dark figure with cloudy hair picked it up. It had a sly grin, before vanishing, with the shiny Eevee. Realization suddenly came to Roxas. He knew exactly who that shiny Eevee was.

"Xion…"

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'll update soon, as long as you all review! **


	4. Author's NoteAnnouncement

**Hey guys, I know author's notes are annoying, but this is actually important. I apologize immensely for not updating in ages. Yes, I have been in a Writer's Block since I last updated. I do not have much direction for this story. So, I will be discontinuing this story. However, don't worry! I will be rewriting this story as soon as I can. It might take a bit, since school is busy and I am in the middle of a lot of stories, but I assure you that it will come! Please alert to me so you can be notified for the rewrite! I do not know the name yet, but if you get a notification for a story being posted that is a Pokémon x Kingdom Hearts crossover, you'll know that it's the rewrite. I'll post a tentative preview. I hope you enjoy this, and on a side note, to all North American readers, enjoy Pokémon Black and White 2!**

He turned his head swiftly, taking in everything around him. The world appeared larger, greatly dominating him in size. Humans walked by him, but they condescended over him. Yes, he had always been different from humans, but size was never any different. Where was he?

"Come along Eevee!" A voice called eagerly. It took him a while to realize that the voice was speaking to him. He looked up, to see a girl with familiar blonde hair that dropped below her shoulders. He felt like he knew her name, but for some reason, he couldn't place it.

**Hopefully, this should be published soon! Please alert me to know when this is posted! **


End file.
